This invention relates generally to microphone booms for use in conjunction with adjustably disposing a microphone on a boom depending from an earcup and/or headband in a communications headset. My invention is more particularly directed to a hinge assembly comprised of two members of exactly the same configuration to be disposed intermediate the ends of a microphone boom assembly to permit articulation of the microphone boom such that a microphone may be adjustably disposed about a single axis of rotation at the location of the hinge assembly to various locations adjacent to and away from the mouth of a communications headset user.